


Oral what now?

by sublixie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hyung Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, chan gets a fixation of his own, face fucking, slut is used, thigh grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublixie/pseuds/sublixie
Summary: One conversation was all it took and now Chan thinks he might have a fixation of his own on a certain boy named Felix.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 319
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	Oral what now?

“Is that like, normal?” Chan looks at Hyunjin confused, but follows his gaze to where he’s staring at Felix chewing on his hoodie string. “Well yeah, I mean don’t you absentmindedly chew on things too?”

“Yeah but Imean how often he does it, it’s like he ALWAYS has something in his mouth when i look at him... I don't know, it’s just kinda weird right?”

Chan pauses, he knows Hyunjin is probably right and that it IS weird to have anything in your mouth that often, but he can’t help but finding it endearing and maybe even a little hot. “I mean I guess so, i don't know”

and that was that, Hyunjin went back to whatever he was doing on his phone and Chan tried desperately to as well but his eyes kept drifting to Felix. Was it normal?

  


Chan tried to forget about it, he really did but after the conversation he had with Hyunjin, it was like his brain went into overdrive and started picking up on every instance of Felix having something in his mouth. The way Felix always chewed on his hoodie strings while he was playing on his phone, the way he chewed his straws even when his drink was done. He even walked in on Felix with his fingers in his mouth while taking a nap (a complete accident he swears). But the thing he noticed the most was the way it made him feel, like it stirred something in his stomach. It made Felix look so innocent and cute, which in turn gave Chan some really inappropriate thoughts about how fun ruining him would be. God this boy was really under his skin, and all from a simple conversation?

  


It starts to really get to Chan when he sees Felix eating an ice lolly and he knows it should be innocent but he can’t stop staring. He just looks so into it, like like eating the lolly is bringing him comfort or even… pleasure? his eyes are hooded and his body is lax. Chan’s still staring, like blatantly obviously staring, so much so that Felix starts to look at him weirdly and he has to excuse himself. There must be a name for this right? 

  


That’s how Chan finds himself obsessively googling really questionable phrases late one night. Because like is it a sexual thing? is Felix doing it to purposely get to the other members? or is it something that he doesn’t even realise he’s doing? does it just bring him comfort? Chan doesn’t even really know why he needs to know the answers to these questions, probably wouldn’t care so much had it been other members but of course Felix has always had too much of a special place in his heart for things to ever be _that_ simple. 

So again, that’s how he finds himself reading pages upon pages about something called an “oral fixation” at 3am and wondering what the hell he was even meant to do with this information? So many mentions of psychology and science that he wasn't sure were even necessary, i mean if Felix just liked something in his mouth that was all right? But if it was all, then why did it make Chan feel the way it did, like he could pin Felix against anything and turn him into a babbling mess any minute. Not to mention the fact that Chan would rather it be his fingers that Felix had in his mouth, because well, that would be weird right?

He was currently cursing Hyunjin for even bringing it up because he now had some sort of Felix fixation quite obviously and the more he thought about it the more it made him feel certain things. He wondered if the others felt the same. Maybe thats why Hyunjin brought it up?

Chan noticed it getting worse when Felix just absentmindedly chewing on things brought these feelings back everytime. On this particular day he’d walked into the kitchen to find Felix sucking on his fingers while making a drink. The younger jumped at the sound of Chan’s voice, low but direct, “Do you do that on purpose or?”

“Do what?” Felix had replied with such an innocent look on his face that it stirred something in Chan. “You know, suck and chew and bite stuff, while making those expressions”

Felix’s expression was blank now, as if Chan had just asked the most random question on earth. He didn’t get what the older was talking about. “I mean I guess I do it sometimes but I hadn’t noticed really…”

The innocence in Felix’s voice and expression is what made Chan finally snap he thinks as he stalks towards Felix. “So you’re telling me you really don’t consciously choose to always have something in your mouth? You don’t try to make those faces, to look that blissed out? You don’t have a clue what it does to everyone else? To me…?” More blank looks from Felix. Maybe Chan was out of line? he really couldn’t care less at this point, wanting more to get to the bottom of this and possibly help out the boy he adored. He stepped closer to the boy, well within his personal space by now. “D-do to you?”

It really was adorable how little the boy was aware that he stirred something in Chan. About how much he made Chan want to do some probably wildly inappropriate things to him. He stepped closer again, trapping Felix against the counter now, and brought his fingers up to trace the outline of Felix's lips. “Yeah, do to me. You know, like making me want to pin you against any surface and have my way with you” 

He really hoped he wasn’t reading this wrong, with the way Felix was always hanging off his every word in general anyway, Chan really hoped the younger at least reciprocated _some_ of these horny ass thoughts and feelings. If Felix’s wide eyed stare was anything to go off however, he would’ve guessed the answer was definitely yes. Chan took his chances and gently pushed his finger against Felix’s lips, his dick twitching when Lix opened his mouth right away, allowing Chans fingers to slide easily fully into the boys mouth. What Chan definitely wasn’t expecting was the drawn out moan that escaped Felix’s lips. It sounded like honey and his dick definitely appreciated it too, twitching a lot harder this time. 

Felix reached up to pull Chan’s hand out of his mouth, gazing up at him with a sultry look. “Maybe you should do it then, _hyung_ ” he practically purred the sentence out, fluttering his lashes at Chan. Okay maybe he hadn’t realised just how much he enjoyed this.

Chan didn’t need to be told twice as he crashed his lips against the youngers, hands coming down to roam Felx’s torso, touching every inch of skin he could. He hadn’t realised just how much pent up frustration he was harbouring and suddenly the urge to absolutely ruin the boy was as strong as ever. He moved his lips slowly down his jaw, towards his neck, leaving a trail of kisses and bites behind him. Once he reached Felix’s neck, Chan attached himself to one place and started sucking and biting as if his life depended on it. and maybe it did because Felix’s little moans and whimpers were definitely the most delicious sounds he’d ever heard before, they sounded like the sweetest melody there was. _“h-hyung…_ please”

“Please what angel?”

“Fingers” Felix looked adorable looking at him like that, so shy asking to suck on his fingers again. He looked so fucked out already that Chan couldn’t wait to see how he looked when he was done with him. He reached his hand up towards Felix’s face again, seeing how his eyes lit up more the closer Chan got to his lips. The feeling of his fingers being sucked into Felix’s mouth and the vibrations that came from the satisfied hum of the small boy were an oddly pleasurable thing. 

  


Chan took this as a cue to continue his ministrations, attacking the boys neck again (he was ganna get killed for the marks he was making, but he couldn’t help but feel the urge to let everyone know Felix was his) and sneaking his hand under Felix’s shirt, reaching up to rub a nipple between his fingers. Felix was a whimpering mess at this point and Chan was just marvelling in how little it took to make the boy fall apart. He pinched his fingers together which drew a long but muffled moan from the younger. Chan wanted to hear more. He removed his fingers from Felix’s mouth, much to his annoyance, to pull the youngers shirt up and over his head. This gave Chan much better access to continue his assault on Felix’s nipples, leaning his head forward to take one the buds into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it. His other hand came back up to pinch the other bud between his fingers again, feeling how hard they had become. 

Felix moaned loudly, his eyelids dropping and hips stuttering. Chan rose so he was eye level with the boy once again, smirking at his reactions. “Someone is enjoying this huh” he laughed as he let his hand reach down to feel Felix’s cock straining against the material of his jeans. “Awwww, you’re so hard just from me teasing you” 

Felix blushed, trying to look away from Chans intense gaze only to be roughly pulled back by Chan’s hand on his jaw. “Nuh uh, babyboy stays looking at hyung, got it?”. He felt Felix shrink under his stare, the authoritative tone only seeming to turn him on more as his hips bucked up in search of something to relieve the pressure in his jeans. “Yes hyung” something about Felix being so obedient made Chan’s dick impossibly harder, the way he would hand off his every word so addicting.

He slipped a thigh between Felix’s, the boy letting out a surprised moan and grinding down on it eagerly. “That’s so cute baby, go on, ride hyungs thigh” Felix groaned at his words, moving his hips faster and sighing at the jolts on electricity it shot through his body. Being trapped between Chan and the counter, grinding his hips feverishly down onto Chan's thigh felt more amazing than he could ever have imagined. He felt so small and powerless under Chan it was addicting. Felix brought his own fingers up to suck on, other hand struggling to keep himself upright with all the pleasure he was currently experiencing. Chan cooed and pushed his thigh up harder, drawing wanton moans from Felix’s lips. “h-hyung… ah _ah..._ please ganna…” 

“Awww, is babyboy gonna come already from just this? go on then slut”

The slur was what sent Felix over the edge, his head exploding as he pushed down onto Chan’s thigh and came impossibly hard. His legs shaking and struggling to keep himself up, he slumped forward onto Chan. “You did so well baby, why don’t we go and sit down for a minute before we clean up” 

Felix looked at Chan with an unreadable expression before sinking to his knees carefully and grabbing at Chan’s belt. “Not yet, I want to make hyung feel good too”

“Are you sure angel, you can rest first?”

“I want hyung to use me first though…” The way Felix was looking up at Chan could have made him come on the spot honestly. and who was he to deny his baby what he wants. “Okay then baby, go ahead”

Felix wasted no time in unzipping Chan’s jeans and pulling them along with his boxers down to his ankles, hard dick springing up in front of his eyes. He brought his mouth up to it, admiring how angry and red it was and how he was the cause of this. Kitten licking the tip, he watched Chan's face twist in pleasure and listened to the small mons leaving his mouth. Felix could definitely get used to this view. Taking Chan’s cock fully into his mouth, Felix took in as much as he could at the moment, gagging slightly. He pulled back up again, swirling his tongue over and around the tip, dipping into the slit to taste Chan’s precome. Felix absolutely adored watching Chan lose it above him and Chan was thoroughly enjoying the view. Although he was starting to get frustrated with the pace Felix had set, the urge to come becoming overwhelming. His hips bucked forward involuntary causing Felix to gag slightly. “Sorry angel, I just can’t help myself when you look like that”

“It’s okay hyung, I like it, please just fuck my mouth?” Chan really couldn’t believe his ears and Felixs words of wanting him to use him first came back to him. Who was he to deny this beautiful boy in front of him what he wanted?

“As you wish babyboy, tap my thigh if you need me to stop”

Felix nodded and with that, Chan bucked his hips forward again, stronger this time. The warmth of Felix’s mouth felt fucking amazing and seeing Felix’s eyes well up did something to him. He gripped Felix by his hair as he began to thrust forward harder and faster each time, his tip hitting the back of Felix’s throat. Chan groaned, the warm wetness was so much all at once and watching the tears drip down Felix’s cheeks and hearing him gag shouldn’t have been as attractive as it was to Chan. He loved seeing the innocent boy look so ruined drool running down Felix’s cheek onto the floor. Chan definitely wasn’t going to last much longer and pushed Felix’s head down as far as he could, feeling his nose brush his abdomen as his cock slid into his throat. The choked sound Felix let out was what pushed Chan over the edge, coming down Felix’s throat as his legs shook. He pulled out slowly and sunk to the floor in front of Felix, panting softly. “That wasn’t too much was it angel?”

Felix smiled through the tears running down his face, which were currently mixing with the drool and snot. “No hyung, it was perfect” and although his voice was scratchy Chan thought it was the most beautiful sound.

“Guess you really do love having something in your mouth huh”

“Shut up”

Chan laughed, leaning forward to kiss Felix on the forehead. “Come on, let's get you cleaned up”.

  


|  |   
---|---  
  
|   
  
**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed and i hope i at least did this prompt a little justice. comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
